Phil the Fluter's Ball
Phil the Fluter's Ball is an Emma and Lachy song on The Emma! & Lachy! Show . It was written by Percy French. Lyrics Have you heard of Phil the fluter From the town of Ballymuck The times was going hard for him In fact the man was broke So he sent an invitation To his neighbours one and all As how he'd like their company That evening at a ball And when writing out He was careful to suggest to them That if they found a hat of his Convenient to the door The more they put in Whenever he requested them The better would the music be For battering the floor With a toot on the flute And a twiddle on the fiddle-oh Hopping in the middle Like a herrin' on the griddle-oh Up, down, hands around And crossing to the wall Sure hadn't we the gaiety At Phil the Fluter's ball There was Mister Denis Doherty Who kept a running dog There was little crooked Paddy From the Tiraloughett bog There was boys from every barony And girls from every art And the beautiful Miss Bradys' In their private ass and cart Along with them Came bouncing Mrs Cafferty Little Mickey Mulligan Was also to the fore Rose, Suzanne and Margaret O'Rafferty The flower of Ard Na Gullion And the pride of Petravore With a toot on the flute And a twiddle on the fiddle-oh Hopping in the middle Like a herrin' on the griddle-oh Up, down, hands around And crossing to the wall Sure hadn't we the gaiety At Phil the Fluter's ball First little Mickey Mulligan Got up to show them how And then the widow Cafferty Steps out and takes her bow I'll dance you off your legs, says she As sure as you were born If you'll only make the piper play "The Hare was in the Corn" So Phil plays up To the best of his ability The ladies and the gentlemen Begin to do their share Faith, then Mick It's you that has agility Begob an' Mrs Cafferty You're leppin' like a hare With a toot on the flute And a twiddle on the fiddle-oh Hopping in the middle Like a herrin' on the griddle-oh Up, down, hands around And crossing to the wall Sure hadn't we the gaiety At Phil the Fluter's ball Then Phil the fluter tipped a wink To little crooked Pat I think it's nearly time, says he For passing round the hat So Paddy passed the caipín round And looking very cute Said, you have to pay the piper When he tootles on the flute Then all joined in With the greatest joviality Coverin' the buckle And the shuffle and the cut Jigs were danced Of the very finest quality But the widow bate the company At handlin' the foot With a toot on the flute And a twiddle on the fiddle-oh Hopping in the middle Like a herrin' on the griddle-oh Up, down, hands around And crossing to the wall Sure hadn't we the gaiety At Phil the Fluter's ball Song Credits * Trad. Arr. Oliver Brian, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller Emma Watkins Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Trivia *On 17th June 2018, the clip was uploaded to The Wiggles’ official YouTube channel under their Stories category. Video Category:Songs Category:The Emma! & Lachy! Show Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggly Songs